Losing Control
by loveconquers20
Summary: Elena finally knows how it feels to lose control. Set in Season 4. One Shot.


**Hi guys! This is just something that just came to me randomly. Kind of the way I see the Damon/Elena relationship on the show. It's a really fascinating dynamic, and I have trouble capturing it the way I want to, but here's my attempt anyway. **

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT.. Pretty much smut, but I hope it's more than that? LOl. I wanted it to be anyway. So drop me a line or two if you like it, and let me know what you think! ;) **

* * *

Elena never knew this kind of pleasure existed. If she had she would've never gone without it for this long, never this long.

As she contemplates this, his tongue is applying just the right amount of pressure against her clit. She wants to scream, moan, beg him not to stop, _to never stop_; her mouth opens but the sound is caught in her throat as she chokes on her cry.

Damon. Only Damon is allowed to see her, this out of control. With his head buried between her thighs, her body quivering, drenched with sweat, heels digging, digging deeper into his shoulder blades, as she shamelessly grinds her clit against his mouth.

Her hands alternate between the bunching the sheets and gripping the soft raven locks of his hair between her fingers. She pulls hard, enough to make him wince in pain, because even when she's losing control of herself, he knows she's always in control. _Always._

Sometimes Damon likes to surprise her though. He'll come home from a particularly fucked up day and pick a fight just so they end up in bed in a tangled mess of limbs. On those days he's rough with her, tosses her across his huge bed, and rips her underwear to shreds. Turning her over on her stomach he'd tease her until her knees go weak, but he always obeys when she makes demands, and Elena's always vocal about what she wants.

So when he's pounding her from behind like his life depended on it, it feels so exquisite that she'd happily die after knowing such pleasure, she pants and moans all the wonderful things she knows will encourage him to keep going, will make him feel like he's in control. "oh Damon, right there." She'd say, and it always drives him crazy. He'd suddenly start moving at the most supernatural pace, they are vampires after all. He's pulling her hair, and the sound of their skin slapping against each other is the only noise in the room. She contemplates letting him have this one night, before quickly changing her mind and clenching her muscles around his cock instead.

He's so predictable, that Damon; her sweet innocent predictable Damon. In seconds his entire body spasms, he's shivering and trembling behind her, she hears him groan "fuck" before his entire body goes rigid and he's falling helplessly on top of her. She can barely hide the smile playing on her lips as she feels the weight of him on her back.

She flips them so that she's on her back and she cradles him between her legs. Smiling she brushes a strand of his matted hair away from his eye-brows. She loves him most like this, when he's come and too exhausted and sated to keep his eyes open. In those moments she spoils him with kisses and whispers of "I love you."

After several moments, his strength is restored and he pushes right back inside her. It's insane how easily she gets lost in this sensation, the feeling, the idea of him filling her up, stretching her beyond her limits. It gets her wet almost instantly. The pace is slow this time, agonizingly slow, lazy thrusts that feel never ending. It's the most delicious torture, and she welcomes the feeling of being yanked away from the edge before having the chance to actually fall over.

She lets him torture her; after all she kind of deserves it. But if she wanted to, she could flip them over and grind her hips down on him and seek the release her body craves. Damon doesn't know how _not_ to relinquish control, specifically when it comes to her.

But she loves him, and she knows he wants nothing more than to watch her delirious with pleasure, and so she'll give him whatever he wants. Maybe she's not as much in control as she thinks, she would've never done that with Stefan. Nope. They'd never even went down on each other before, neither one of them were comfortable, or trusting enough to allow it.

But Damon. Damon on the other hand, completely lets go. No pretenses, no shame. There was a time she envied the freedom he possessed. Until she learned to do the same, let go and just feel. She does just that as he aligns their sweat coated bodies and pushes inside her once more. She makes the most guttural sound with each thrust, her hips rising off the mattress to meet him.

His eyes are focused on her, while hers can't focus at all. Everything is blurry, including his face looking down on her. Her grip on his back is slipping from all the sweat, until he hits that miracle spot once more and she claws at him, breaking skin and drawing blood. Her violent cries silenced by his mouth, in effort to keep his brother from hearing them. As if he hadn't already.

Elena can't be bothered to care either way.

Once she stops shaking, they just stare. His eyes as potent as can be, saying a million things without even uttering a word. When he goes to get up, she gives a little protest pulling him back down on top of her, and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

She loves him like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Feel free to leave a review! :)**


End file.
